Love Along The Way
by Davis96
Summary: what if Minato and Kushina didn't die when the kyuubi attacked? what if Naruto and Hinata ended up on the same team? what would have happened then, read and find out. rated m just incase.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in the hidden leaf village. Sun was shining, not a single cloud in the sky. A tall blond man stood at the window of the Hokage office looking out over the village he swore to protect. His name was Minato Namikaze.

"_I have a really bad feeling, I'll have to keep an eye out today."_ He thought to himself.

It was getting late and he decided he should get home to his pregnant wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Using the flying raijin jutsu he was home instantaneously. He was shocked when he arrived home to see his home completely demolished. Instinctively he teleported straight to his wife's side.

He was completely shocked when he got there, as he found his wife chained to rock pillars. The kyuubi was slowly slipping from his wife's body.

"Kushina, are you alright?" He asked his wife as he got to her side. By the time he broke her free of the chakra chains the kyuubi was completely free.

"Minato, he has our son. He has Naruto." Kushina said pointing over her husband's shoulder.

Minato turned and saw a masked man holding a new born baby, his son. "I will deal with you in a moment."

Minato then teleported his wife to a small hut that he sat aside in case of emergency. He laid his wife down on the bed.

"I will bring our son back in a sec." and with that said he was gone.

He made it back to the masked man who still held on to his son. As he took a step forward. The man pulled a paper bomb from his cloak and placed it on the baby and tossed him into the air. Using the raijin jutsu he grabbed the baby and flung the cloth around the baby away from him and teleported the baby to his wife. He laid Naruto down next to his wife.

"Thank you, Minato." Kushina said.

"You need to rest Kushina. You and our son will be safe here till I can make it back." He replied with a smile and was gone.

Minato reappeared on the top of his own head that was carved into the mountain side over the village. All he saw was destruction consuming the village. The kyuubi looked at him and started forming the tailed beast bomb.

"So you noticed me, huh? I cannot allow you to destroy this village." He said raising his kunai to the fox. The fox released the beast bomb and sent it right for the Hokage. The Hokage then teleported the bomb away from the village and far away from any people so no one would get hurt.

The masked man appeared behind the Hokage and started to teleport the Hokage to get rid of him. The Hokage was quicker though and easily got away. The masked followed and the two began to fight.

"I will end this quickly, I must protect this village and my family at all cost." Minato told the man plainly as he rushed the man but passed right through him.

"Who are you? The only man with that type of power is… Madara Uchiha." Minato asked.

"I will destroy this village and all those who live here." Was the only answer the masked man gave.

He lunged at Minato. Minato threw a kunai at him but it passed right through him. Right as the masked man tried to grab Minato, he teleported behind him and blasted the man in the back with a rasengan while attaching a seal on him to release the kyuubi from his control.

"I will have the kyuubi under my control again in time. I will destroy the village." The masked man said as he disappeared severely wounded.

The kyuubi was towering above Minato. Minato proceeded to teleport him and the kyuubi back to where he left his family. He then summoned Gamabunta to hold the nine tails at bay long enough for him to prepare the sealing jutsu to seal the nine tails.

He rushed to his wife's side to tell her what he was about to do.

"I will seal half the power of the kyuubi in me and the other half in Naruto. It is the only way to protect you both." He told her.

"No, you can't do this to him. He is just a baby. There has to be another way?" Kushina pleaded with her husband, tears and pain showing in her eyes.

Just then the third Hokage appeared behind the fourth. "There is a different way for the nine tailed demon fox to be sealed, but it will still need a vessel. I will seal the nine tails in your son, that way he will have you both here to help him through the tough times he is sure to face."

"Thank you old friend." Minato said as he let go of Kushina to pick up his son and lay him on the alter to begin the sealing process.

"Have the eight trigrams seal ready Minato. We only have one shot at this."

Minato's hand began glowing as he prepared the eight trigrams seal jutsu.

The third began weaving a few hand signs before shouting "reaper death seal", with that the reaper appeared behind the third as only he could see it.

As one of the nine tails claws came through the roof of the house, lord third grabbed hold of it and shouted "SEAL". As the soul of the kyuubi was being pulled from it, Minato touched Naruto's stomach and made the seal. The spirit of the kyuubi began pouring into the young infant until it was completely sealed inside Naruto.

The third Hokage fell to the ground as Minato laid Naruto next to his mother.

"Thank you old friend."

"Raise him well you two. He is going to need you both there for him on the long road he has ahead of him. Goodbye my friends." The third said with his final breath.

"What are we gonna do Minato? How and when do we tell him of this?" Kushina asked as she cradled her baby close to her chest.

Minato walked over and wrapped them both in his arms placing a small kiss on both of their foreheads.

"Shhh, you need to rest. We will raise him the way any parent would. As for when and how to tell him, we will just wait and tell him when the time comes. All that matters now is that we must not allow Sarutobi's sacrifice be in vain. We will be there for him when the times comes like any parent would be."

They sat there, staring at their new born baby knowing he was gonna have a hard life ahead of him.

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. The next chapter will begin with a time skip to the genin test at the academy. This will follow some of the story line (I ain't sure how much yet though) and I will throw in some of my own ideas for enemies, missions, etc. I have not given up on my other story. I will be going back and forth between this story and realized feelings, and I hope you will enjoy them both.**

**I have one question, and I know I ain't the only one who wonders this. Why do they make anime characters so attractive?**

**Well if you don't mind please leave a review and until this next chapter have a good day or night, depending on what time it is, and I will see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve years have passed since the nine tailed demon fox had attacked Konaha. Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, was setting in his office of the hokage tower with his wife Kushina Uzumaki. They were waiting for their son, Naruto Uzumaki to return from the academy. Today was his test to find out if he would become a genin or if he would have to retake the test at a later date.

"How do you think he is gonna do?" asked Kushina, staring out the window behind her husband.

"I'm sure he will be fine dear. We taught him the best we could. I know he has trouble with the shadow clone jutsu, but he seemed to have gotten better since he asked me for help." Minato replied going over some paper work.

Kushina just remained quiet as she stared out over the village watching people go on with their days.

Naruto sat alone, off to the side away from everyone else on an old swing still attached to a tree out in front of the academy. He noticed a few of the kids giving him evil glares and whispering and pointing. He was too distracted in thought to really pay them any attention.

"_I really hoped I passed the test, if not mom and dad will probably kill me." _he thought to himself. He knew his dad wouldn't be that hard on him. It was his mother that really frightened him. He sat on the swing and waited for Iruka-sensei to let the students know who passed and who failed.

He noticed more and more the students starting to talk about him and how they hoped he never became a ninja. He had asked his parents before why some of the villagers seemed to hate him so much. The only response he had gotten out of the both of them was that because he had a special gift. When he had asked what it was, they just told him he would find out when the time was right. Deciding to ignore the other kids, he just drifted by to his thoughts.

Setting a few yards away under a different tree was a young girl. She had short dark purple hair and lavender pupiless eyes. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She sat alone watching the young blond ninja from a distance. She had a secret crush Naruto for some time now but was too shy to admit it. Ever since that day he had come and protected her from those bullies, she had always admired him. Over the years the admiration bloomed into a secret crush.

She was staring at the young blond and couldn't help but smile. She never understood why people said the things they did about Naruto. He seemed like a nice person to her and he was the son of the hokage. So why do people dislike him so much?

About have an hour later, Iruka-sensei came out to meet with the students.

"You have all passed the genin test with exceptional grades. You are to meet back here in three hours to meet your new sensei. I am very proud of all of you and I know you will all make excellent shinobi." Iruka told them and as soon as he was finished they all disappeared.

"Who will be his sensei?" Kushina asked her husband.

"I told Iruka to put him on Kakashi's team. I think Kakashi has the best chance of stopping the fox if something were to happen." Minato said as he joined his wife at the window. "It looks like he passed." Minato stated pointing out to see a blond blur heading towards the hokage tower.

"Who will be his teammates?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know. Iruka was in charge of that. Although he did say something about a young Hyuuga constantly keeping her eyes fixed on a young blond." Minato chuckled.

"And I'm sure that blond is just as oblivious as his father was. He probably has no clue she is even there." Kushina sighed throwing her hands in the air.

"Well the kids won't find out their teams till later this afternoon. If they are on the same team, why don't we invite her and her father over for dinner and see what happens?"

"For once you actually had a good idea dear." Kushina teased her husband as Naruto burst through the door.

"I did it. I passed the exams. I am now an official ninja." Naruto yelled running to both his parents and hugging them. "When can I have my first mission dad?"

"You have to slow down they son. You have to meet you're your other teammates and sensei first. Then it depends on what your sensei wants to do." Minato replied.

Kushina stood there watching her two favorite boys argue and complain back and forth. _"Please take care of my son, Kakashi."_ She thought as she watched father and son.

A few hours later, everyone was back at the academy to meet their new sensei. Most kids were grouped together and talking, all but two kids that is. Naruto was sitting next to a window looking out at the village and watching nature. Hinata was setting across the room watching a certain blond who didn't even know she existed.

A tall man with a cigar in his mouth walked in accompanied with a young women with black hair and blood red eyes. "I am Asuma Sarutobi, leader of team ten which consists of Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji." "And I am Kurenai Yuhi, leader of team eight which will be Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino."

With that the two teams got up and left. After a few minutes, a tall man in a green spandex jump suit came in and smiled a smile so bright it could have blinded you if you looked directly into it. "I am Might Guy, leader of team nine, my students will be Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee." The latter of which was a miniature version of the sensei, or so everyone thought.

As the other students got their names called, it came down to three kids left. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba all looked at each other for a while before Naruto broke the silence.

"Well since we are the only three left, I guess it's safe to say that we are a team." Naruto stated quite loudly.

Realizing what he had just said, Hinata's face started turning red. _"I'm on a team with Naruto. I can't believe it. Maybe now I can get the courage to tell him how I feel about him." _Hinata thought to herself.

"Yeah it looks that way don't it?" Kiba added. "Who do you think our sensei will be?"

The door slid open and a man with a mask over his bottom part of his face and his left eye covered by his headband stepped in.

"That would be me. I am Kakashi, and I am leader of team seven." Kakashi told them.


End file.
